The Onigiri and the Nezumi
by adarabelle
Summary: This is my oneshot on a YukiTohru relationship. It's a short one but please read and tell me. I've always loved this pairing so.. please enjoy


**The Onigiri and the Nezumi**

_By_

Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey

Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Fruits Basket but sadly I don't. Sumimasen if there are any spelling errors. Please read and tell me if you enjoy it.**

**Translations**

_Hai _Yes

_Iie _No

_Nani _What

**Now read and please don't forget to review. This is my first Yuki/Tohru fic so please be gentle in correcting me.**

Tohru glanced into 2-D and saw Yuki talking to Arisa and Hana. He seemed to be asking them about something serious. Tohru frowned as she contemplated what it could be. She tried to think of something that would involve her two best friends and Yuki but nothing came to mind. Shrugging, she walked into the class and headed towards them with her bright smile. The group looked up and smiled at her.

"Honda-san, how are you?"

Tohru smiled, "I'm fine, Sohma-kun. What were all of you discussing?" She hoped her tone was nonchalant and seemingly by their obliviousness it was.

"Just how kawaii you are and how many boys would love to be in my shoes right now," answered Yuki smoothly, smiling genuinely at her blushing face. Tohru shook her head vigorously. "Sohma-kun says the nicest things although they are untrue." She whispered.

Yuki smiled and leaned nearer to Tohru and whispered calmly, "Iie, Honda-san. You **_are_ **very-very adorable. I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm glad we went to my brother's shop that day. I treasure that memory of you in that dress, Honda-san, always and forever," and with that he left looking very pleased with himself.

Tohru stared after him her face still burning. Her heart had skipped a beat as it did that day at Ayame's shop. She couldn't help but wonder why Yuki said what he said. She knew she wasn't in the least pretty or even adorable and yet there was this handsome "prince" who told her that for the 3rd time in her life.

"Sohma-kun seems very attentive towards you Tohru. He's electric waves tell me that he cares deeply for you."

Hanajima's voice broke Tohru's reverie and she blushed even harder if that was even possible. "Hai, I have to agree with Hana's report this time. The prince does seem to like you." Tohru glanced at Arisa hoping to see a glimmer of mischievousness but to her surprise both of her best friends seemed too serious. "Nani? Sohma-kun and me? Iie, he doesn't like me that way." She shook her head as if to emphasis her point. "Oh, but do you?" asked Arisa flicking her blonde hair over her shoulders.

Tohru blinked. What did she feel for Yuki? She never thought of it but somehow imagining both of them together seemed right. Tohru mentally shook herself at the same time mentally scolding and reassuring herself, '_Impossible. Sohma-kun and I don't fit each other. He's more popular than me and he deserves someone better." _"Tohru, even if you do like that prince, better him than orange top," Arisa said glancing at Kyo who was gazing out of the window. Somehow he could feel someone watching him and turned his head to see Arisa looking at him. He stood up and yelled, "What do you want!" Arisa rolled her eyes saying in a loud voice, "Hmph, someone's sensitive this morning." "SENSITIVE? WHO SAID I WAS SENSITIVE!" yelled Kyo his face contorted in anger.

The two of them started their daily row leaving Tohru to contemplate what she felt. Maybe, just maybe, Sohma-kun liked her too.

"Hai, Tohru-chan. I'm going to the Main House to see Hatori for awhile. He wants to tell me something, inspiration for a new book. Take care of the house while I'm gone." Shigure waved goodbye as he disappeared into the woods. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was at its peak. Kyo had disappeared to the roof and didn't seem to find any reason to come back down. Tohru looked up into the sky and shielded her eyes from the rays. She sighed and walked back into the house.

Yuki was seated at the table pouring over a book. His purplish black hair fell over his face slightly and Tohru felt the sudden urge to push it back. '_What is wrong with me? I've never felt this way before. Oh no! I'm going to spoil our relationship if these feelings go any further!' _she thought worriedly. As though right on cue the front door burst open. "KYO-KUN!" the all too familiar cry rang out to the rafters. There stood a girl with a cat shaped bag and hands clasped dramatically. "KYO-KUN!" she wailed again. "Kagura-chan," said Tohru her thoughts turning away form Yuki.

"Tohru! Where's Kyo?" asked Kagura moving forwards her hands still clasped together, eyes filled with love and panic. "The last I saw of Kyo-kun was on the roof," said Tohru. "The baka neko should be up stairs hiding from you, Kagura-chan," answered Yuki who had stood up to greet his older cousin. "Arigato, Yuki-kun." And with that Kagura sprinted upstairs crying, "KYO-KUN!" Tohru was left alone once more with Yuki downstairs and both of them stared at each other, as a faint blush rose on Yuki's cheeks. Tohru blinked confusedly. '_Oh dear! What am I going to say to Sohma-kun? Oh no, I've nothing to say… oh dear me, what am I gonna do?" _she thought frantically her face heating up.

"Honda-san, I think we should leave both of them alone. I don't want to be responsible for any damage Kagura might cause," said Yuki, breaking the silence. "Besides, I think we should visit the secret base." "Hai, Sohma-kun!" responded Tohru quickly. Glancing behind she followed Yuki outside. Although she looked calm, Tohru's heart beat a little faster as she walked silently beside him. Tohru had never thought about Yuki the same way ever since Hana and Arisa made their respective comments that morning. Their words seemed to open a dam of feelings that Tohru didn't remember having.

The pair arrived at the "secret base" and as Yuki began to inspect the plants, Tohru's mind was still filled with thoughts of him. Tohru couldn't grasp what made him so special out of the sudden. She was terribly confused on why she felt this way now. Sure Yuki was charming and handsome but these feelings had never risen before.

'**_Oh yes they have. Don't you remember how your heart beat a little faster when he said you would look adorable in the dress the senior girls made for him during the festival or when he gave you the ribbon at the hot springs for White Day and called you a princess knowing he's the prince or when he turned into a rat when you called him by his nickname with Hatsuharu or how you hid your face when he called you cute at Ayame's shop?' _**the little voice inside her head chided her.

'_But he most probably said in the spur of the moment!' _came her lame reply.

'**_You know you like him and you know you're dying to tell him!'_**

'_But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I don't want to spoil our relationship!'_

'_**Well now, you'll never find out unless you ask! So go ahead and ask him!'**_

'_I don't know what to say! I'm too afraid of the outcome.'_

'_**Oh great! Now you're going to die and old maid. Just tell him!'**_

'_But… but…'_

'_**TELL HIM!'**_

"Honda-san."

Yuki's soft voice woke Tohru up from her inner battle. She looked down to see him still staring at his plants, his purplish hair hiding his face. But yet his voice seemed to speak volumes of pent up emotions and Tohru's heart raced. Carefully she said, "Yes, Sohma-kun?"

"Honda-san, I called you out today not leave Kyo and Kagura together." He whispered softly still not looking at her. Tohru frowned slightly confused. There was something in his tone that just didn't click.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Nani, Sohma-kun?"

"Earlier this morning, I talked to Hana and Arisa and they told me that I had their full permission."

Yuki stood up and faced her. Tohru was surprised to see his face slightly pink yet gravely serious. They were less than a metre apart but the sudden silence between them filled the air with tension. Yuki took a few steps forward and took Tohru's hands in his. She felt her face burn and lowered her eyes. Her heart was dancing with joy at the feel of his hands clasping hers and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Honda-san, I... I think … I think I love you."

Tohru blinked. The little voice in her head seemed to scream for joy and her heart had stopped dead in her chest. She daringly raised her eyes and they met a pair of purple ones which reflected the fear and love of the owner. Tohru could feel her face burning and her throat went dry. Yuki was staring back at her as the colour drained from his face. Tohru not wanting him to think that she didn't feel the same tried to speak. The words didn't come out. So, not knowing what to do, she leaned forward and let her lips rest on his.

It was as though heaven had opened up to the both of them. The kiss was chaste yet it sealed a promise between them. Breaking it Yuki looked at Tohru just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. She had lowered her head in embarrassment by her sudden outburst of emotions. Placing his hand gently against her cheek, he could feel the warmth of her skin and somehow everything felt right. Tohru looked up at him her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, Yuki," she whispered before she suddenly threw her arms around his neck. In a burst of smoke all Tohru held in her arms was Yuki's shirt with a little grey rat gazing up at her. Tohru touched the little rat gently with her finger and nuzzled it against her own cheek. The feel of the greyish fur against her skin was ticklish yet comforting. "Let's stay together always," she whispered as she smiled. "Hai, Tohru."

A few minutes later and a little embarrassed squeal, Yuki and Tohru returned to Shigure's house hand in hand. It was miraculously intact altough Kagura and Kyo's voices could be heard from a distance away. Tohru smiled contentedly and as Yuki slipped his arm around her shoulders. And although the sun was setting, it was the beginning of a new day for both of them.


End file.
